


Piccola stella senza cielo

by Yumeko



Series: Songfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Era, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei bello, sai?<br/>Nelle notti come questa adoro restare al tuo fianco, sotto le lenzuola umide, ed osservarti riposare. La tua schiena bianca si alza e si abbassa, al ritmo del tuo respiro.<br/>Mi piace ascoltare il suono dell'aria che entra ed esce dalle tue labbra semiaperte. Ha un ché di erotico…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccola stella senza cielo

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone ["Piccola stella senza cielo"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=159R8w4OniU&index=45&list=PLFCDD921303B7BFF1) è di Luciano Ligabue.
> 
> Un ringraziamento a LadyAnne che, con infinita pazienza, si è sobbarcata l'opera di betatura.
> 
> Già pubblicata su Nocturne Alley.

Sei bello, sai?  
Nelle notti come questa adoro restare al tuo fianco, sotto le lenzuola umide, ed osservarti riposare.  
La tua schiena bianca si alza e si abbassa al ritmo del tuo respiro. Mi piace ascoltare il suono dell'aria che entra ed esce dalle tue labbra semiaperte. Ha un che di erotico…  
Ti accarezzo la pelle del viso, imperlata di mille goccioline di sudore e ti osservo sospirare nel sonno e stringerti a me.  
Sì. Sei bellissimo.  
E lo sai.  
  
 _Cosa ci fai_  
In mezzo a tutta  
Questa gente  
Sei tu che vuoi  
O in fin dei conti non ti frega niente  
Tanti ti cercano  
Spiazzati da una luce senza futuro  
Altri si allungano  
Vorrebbero tenerti nel loro buio  
  
Ti sfioro le labbra in un bacio leggero, poi te le inumidisco con la lingua. Gioco per pochi secondi e pian piano riemergi dai tuoi sogni.  
Sbatti confuso gli occhi, quegli occhi così verdi da far male, e alla fine mi regali un piccolo sorriso.  
"Già sveglio?" mi chiedi con la voce piacevolmente arrochita dal sonno.  
Sbuffo e non ti rispondo. Mi limito semplicemente a mordicchiarti il mento. Ti faccio scorrere la lingua lungo la giugulare e sento il battito del tuo cuore attraverso la pelle bollente.  
Sospiri talmente piano che quasi fatico a sentirti, ti giri nelle lenzuola e mi accogli tra le tue braccia.  
"Viziato." ridacchi prima di reclamare il tocco della mia bocca sulla tua.  
Mi muovo su di te fino a far aderire i nostri toraci.  
"È solo colpa tua… sei tu che mi vizi…" mormoro tenendo le labbra sulle tue.  
I nostri respiri si mischiano e le tue braccia si sollevano ad abbracciarmi.  
"Bugiardo! Snob e viziato lo sei sempre stato, non è certo colpa mia!"  
"Certo," ghigno staccandomi un po' da te e fissandoti negli occhi "però sei tu che mi ispiri certi pensieri perversi, quindi la colpa è tua se poi cedo alle tentazioni."  
Scoppi a ridere, una risata bassa e roca.  
Sei così cambiato, Harry, eppure sei rimasto così uguale…  
"Mai resistere alle tentazioni." sussurri malizioso.  
Ti osservo e non posso fare a meno di passarmi la lingua sulle labbra.  
Sei bello, Harry. Inviti al peccato.  
Ti lecco il labbro inferiore e tu catturi la mia lingua all'interno della tua bocca.  
Mio. Sei solo mio.  
Ogni volta che te lo dico metti su un broncetto contrariato, ma sai che è così. Odio vederti con la Mezzosangue e il Babbanofilo, non ti meritano. Loro non sono alla tua altezza, non sono abbastanza per te.  
Ti mordo forte un labbro.  
Possibile che non lo capisci?  
Per loro sei solo il Bambino Sopravvissuto e non sanno far altro che compatirti. Ti considerano solo un eroe tragico, martire come tanti altri. Potresti non sopravvivere fino alla fine del mese e, proprio per questo, si sentono importanti stando al tuo fianco.  
Sono stelle splendenti e brillano di luce dorata, ma li hai mai guardati bene da vicino, Harry?  
Lecco piano il sangue che dalla bocca ti cola sul mento e con le dita prendi a sfiorarmi le vertebre.  
Li hai mai osservati quelli che osano definirsi i tuoi migliori amici? Quelli che tu stesso definisci i tuoi migliori amici?  
Non sono che piccole stelline dorate però, se gratti un poco la superficie, non troverai altro che del volgarissimo ferro. Perché solo tu sei la luce e loro non sanno far altro che vantarsi di una luce riflessa.  
Ti fisso negli occhi, resi torbidi dall'eccitazione che pian piano si sta risvegliando.  
Tu questo già lo sai, vero?  
Non hai bisogno che io te lo dica.  
Infili una mano tra i miei capelli e mi attiri verso il tuo viso, pretendendo un altro bacio.  
Insinui la lingua tra le mie labbra in un movimento lascivo ed erotico, così lento da farmi venir voglia di gridare.  
Resta nel mio buio, Harry.  
Risplendi nell'oscurità che c'è dentro di me, mio sole.  
Desiderami come io ti desidero e, te lo prometto, sarai la stella più splendente. L'unica.  
  
 _Ti brucerai_  
Piccola stella senza cielo  
Ti mostrerai  
Ci incanteremo mentre scoppi in volo  
Ti scioglierai  
Dietro a una scia, un soffio, un velo  
Ti staccherai  
Perché ti tiene su soltanto un filo, sai  
  
Fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, ti ho desiderato. Ho desiderato la tua vicinanza, la tua amicizia e, col tempo, anche il tuo corpo e la tua anima.  
Eri bellissimo allora, bambino timido ed impacciato. Le tue paure erano stampate sul tuo bel visino d'angioletto ed eri quasi un insulto per me. Un insulto, perché continuavi a tenermi lontano; un insulto, perché mi deridevi ed osavi sfidarmi.  
Ti odiavo e ti umiliavo in tutti i modi che conoscevo. E mi facevi gola. Non ti ho mai saputo resistere.  
Ferirti era splendido.  
Ferirti *è* splendido.  
Come quella volta, la prima volta che sono entrato in te. Risposando tra le mie braccia mi hai parlato del rinnegato Black. E hai pianto.  
Com'erano belle le tue lacrime...  
Quasi come te.  
Forse è stata l'unica volta in cui ti sei aperto così tanto con me. È stata l'unica volta in cui mi hai preso per mano e mi hai accompagnato nel tuo cuore, poi ti sei messo seduto in un cantuccio e mi hai osservato fartelo a pezzi.  
Piangevi, però ti ho visto sorridere, sai?  
Quella notte ti ho viso cambiare, Harry. I tuoi occhi sono ancora gli stessi però io la vedo la nuova luce che si è accesa dentro di te.  
Ti sei lasciato andare tra le mie braccia, ti sei abbandonato a me per non sentire qualcosa morire nel tuo cuore.  
Mi hai affascinato, devo ammetterlo. Eri davanti a me, il cuore a pezzi e il viso bagnato di lacrime. Ho goduto del tuo dolore, del desiderio di morte che mi hai confidato in un sussurro e sono entrato in te un'altra volta, poi un’altra, ancora ed ancora.  
Mi hai sentito strapparti l'anima a morsi? O hai aperto i sensi solo al piacere che il mio corpo ti procurava?  
Socchiudi piano gli occhi mentre ti solletico l'orecchio con il fiato. Ti mordicchio il lobo e con la lingua ne seguo il profilo.  
Con un colpo di reni mi fai scivolare sotto di te.  
In un impeto di dolcezza che ormai ti è diventato estraneo, mi baci la fronte e gli occhi.  
"Sei il mio filo…" mi sussurri quasi impaurito.  
Sento il tuo corpo tremare contro il mio mentre un lampo ferino ti attraversa lo sguardo. Ghigno e mi sollevo contro di te. Ti stringo in un abbraccio soffocante, pelle contro pelle, le gambe intrecciate, i nostri odori a mischiarsi ancora una volta.  
E ti bacio.  
Ti divoro. Scendo lungo la tua gola poi torno velocemente alle tue labbra brucianti, mentre stacco una mano dalla tua schiena e la infilo tra i nostri corpi stretti l'uno contro l'altro.  
Sento la tua eccitazione dura contro la mia e la impugno saldamente, facendoti sussultare.  
Cadrai, Harry.  
Un giorno il filo che ti regge vorrà godere nel vederti precipitare.  
E forse ti amerà un po' di più.  
  
 _Tieniti su le altre stelle son disposte_  
Solo che tu a volte credi non ti basti  
Forse capiterà che ti si chiuderanno gli occhi ancora  
O soltanto sarà una parentesi di una mezz'ora  
  
Muovo delicatamente la mano giù e su, ancora giù e poi nuovamente su.  
Singhiozzi piano contro la mia bocca e arrovesci il capo dandomi libero accesso al tuo collo bianco.  
Chiudo gli occhi ed affondo i denti dove la carne è più tenera.  
"Ah. Merda… Draco, smettila…" singhiozzi per il dolore, incapace, tuttavia, di trattenere i gemiti di piacere.  
Lecco i segni insanguinati che ti ho lasciato.  
"Voglio farti male." ti mormoro aumentando il ritmo.  
Il tuo respiro pesante riempie la stanza ed il tuo corpo sussulta contro il mio, facendomi fremere di eccitazione. Socchiudi gli occhi e ti passi la lingua sulle labbra.  
Mentre ti spingo verso il basso e ti obbligo ad adagiarti tra le lenzuola, ti chiudo la bocca con un bacio. Respiro i tuoi ansiti spezzati e mi lascio travolgere dal tuo sapore, dalla tua lingua fremente che cerca la mia.  
Rallento il movimento della mano e un gemito di protesta si infrange nella mia bocca.  
Ghigno.  
Adoro torturarti. Dovresti averlo imparato.  
Con la lingua traccio una scia umida lungo il mento e la gola fino al petto. Mordicchio non troppo delicatamente un capezzolo rosato che si inturgidisce velocemente, poi lo lambisco con la lingua. Lo abbandono solo dopo diversi minuti in cui il ritmo della mia mano sulla tua erezione è rallentato progressivamente.  
Con baci leggeri scendo fino all'ombelico e lì mi fermo a giocherellarci. Saetto dentro e fuori assaporando il gusto salato del sudore che ci si è fermato all'interno.  
Non ti basta, vero?  
Vuoi di più, lo so.  
"D-Draco…" la tua voce spezzata dal piacere e dalla frustrazione mi fa rabbrividire "Draco… dai…"  
Non mi supplichi. Non lo faresti mai, però sai che adoro vederti così arrendevole, abbandonato tra le mie mani. Sai quanto mi eccita la maschera di lascivia che ti si dipinge sempre sul viso.  
Non sei Harry Potter, non più.  
Ora sei solo una stella bellissima ed accecante nel suo splendore.  
Un piccolo cigolio ti fa sussultare, ma non fai in tempo a dire nulla che esplodi in grido rauco. Ti ho avvolto nella mia bocca. Sento contro la lingua il tuo membro duro.  
Mi ritraggo da te e traccio con le labbra una linea sottile dalla base alla punta del tuo pene.  
Mi soffermo ad assaggiare le piccole goccioline salate che sono fuoriuscite al tocco della mia lingua, poi ti prendo in bocca interamente. Afferri una mia mano e ti porti le dita alla bocca succhiandole allo stesso ritmo che io impongo sulla tua erezione con una cadenza alternata.  
Veloce.  
Piano.  
Poi ancora veloce.  
E nuovamente piano.  
E lascio che i tuoi gemiti inarticolati mi riempiano.  
Non sei come gli altri. Il destino non te lo ha concesso e, forse, tu nemmeno desideri essere uguale… a chi poi? Allo straccione babbanofilo? O all'idiota incapace che brucia un calderone ad ogni lezione di pozioni? O magari al piccoletto che ti venera come un dio e ti scatta una marea di patetiche foto?  
Dio che schifo…  
A volte mi chiedo veramente come sia possibile che tu ti sia circondato di simili nullità, come tu possa permettere loro di gravitarti attorno. Sei superiore, Harry, lo sei sempre stato. Lo sai e ti sei sempre vergognato di questo.  
Ora, però, non ce la fai più a sopportarli, vero?  
È per questo che mi cerchi.  
È per questo che ti attiro come la luce attrae la falena.  
Non ti importa di bruciarti.  
Quello che hai non ti basta più, eh?  
Beh, piccola stella, chiudi gli occhi. Non veglierò sul tuo sonno.  
Abbandonati a me. Non ti sorreggerò.  
Gemi il mio nome mentre ti accolgo nella mia bocca sempre più velocemente e profondamente. Non ti permetterò di raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
Non ora.  
  
 _Ti brucerai_  
Piccola stella senza cielo  
Ti mostrerai Ci incanteremo mentre scoppi in volo  
Ti scioglierai Dietro a una scia un soffio, un velo  
Ti staccherai  
Perché ti tiene su soltanto un filo, sai  
  
Ti sento irrigidire e mi blocco. Mi allontano da te e soffio piano sul tuo membro lucido della mia saliva.  
Hai spalancato gli occhi, resi neri dall'eccitazione, e mi fissi con astio.  
Ti sorrido, nel mio solito modo crudele, e infilo due dita prepotentemente dentro di te. Sussulti, più perché non ti aspettavi il gesto che per il dolore, e ti rilassi.  
Muovo le dita piano e le allargo leggermente. Non passa molto tempo prima che tu apra le gambe in un'angolazione assurda e questo è il tuo invito.  
Mi vuoi.  
E mi vuoi ora.  
Adesso.  
Sfilo le dita e mi posiziono su di te, sfiorando la tua apertura con la punta del mio membro. Attiri violentemente il mio viso verso di te e affondi la lingua nella mia bocca.  
E allora spingo più forte che posso, entrando in te in un unico brusco movimento.  
Sembra che l'aria sia risucchiata completamente fuori dai tuoi polmoni, perché ti stacchi dalle mie labbra e boccheggi.  
Affondo sempre più profondamente nel tuo corpo, mentre mi allacci le gambe dietro alla schiena. Muovi il bacino incontro al mio e scariche di piacere ci attraversano veloci.  
Ogni volta che penetro in te, ti lasci sfuggire un gemito secco, aspro.  
I tuoi occhi si fanno sempre più lontani, incapaci ormai di vedere altro che non sia il piacere che ti invade ad ondate sempre più intense. Volti la testa verso la porta, inconsciamente richiamato da un nuovo cigolio.  
Crollo su di te, sfrego il viso contro il tuo collo e respiro il tuo odore, mentre tu ti aggrappi saldamente alle mie spalle e con le unghie mi segni la pelle.  
Il cielo ti è stato negato, ma ora hai negli occhi tutta la tua luce. E non mi serve catturare il tuo sguardo per saperlo.  
Conosco i tuoi occhi.  
Conosco *te*.  
Il nostro ritmo aumenta e l'odore di sesso e sudore impregna la stanza.  
"Dillo!" ti ringhio in un orecchio.  
"Dillo!" quasi ti grido spingendomi dentro di te.  
"Dra… Draco!" gemi, prigioniero del piacere "Ti… TI AMO!" urli alla fine.  
Fremi, poi ti riversi sui nostri ventri.  
Subito vengo anch'io, svuotandomi nel calore del tuo ventre, e crollo esausto su di te, bloccandoti con il mio peso.  
Vagamente mi raggiunge un rumore secco, di qualcosa che sbatte, forse una porta, ma non mi interessa. Ora conta solo raggomitolarmi tra le tue braccia, avvolto dal tuo corpo.  
Ghigno, leccando un po' del sangue secco che ti macchia il collo.  
Desidero solo vederti cadere.  
Perché, lo sai, sarai ancora più bello.  
Sarai una stella che esplode e ci illuminerai tutti. Ci invaderai con la tua luce.  
Ed ancora, sarai solo mio.  
Per sempre.


End file.
